pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:P/any Soldier's Spear
K try this for a an alt to the imbagon so you stop bitching. Goal is to pewpewpew damage instead of party prot, yet it still does it by chaining stand + tntf (which you need to activate soldier's fury). Happy?--TahiriVeila 19:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Who was it that suggested we have a contest to make a PvE paragon build? We should actually do that...but we'd need prizes or something (blowjobs?). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:41, 3 December 2009 ::SY as a variant I guess. Is there any broken secondary stuff you can abuse for it? ::And lol KJ, blowjobs are so much a part of PvX's everyday life that I don't know if it's a dazzling price for anyone except for the worst autists who never get "laid", though those people are anyways too terrible to win the contest. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm I did. Might actually draft something out, got nothing better to do. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) So who wants to write this up? --TahiriVeila18:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) IMO, just add it as a player variant to Build:P/any Command Hero. 23:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Meh, hero usage of paragons is really different from player versions. I think for now they should stay separate. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:38, 11 December 2009 ::Hero usage: Equip bar to hero, enter PVE.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 18:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Dear TahiriVeila, ::Lrn2pve. ::—†Forgive & Forget† 18:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Tbh, make a better one if you don't like this. I really just want more PvE general para builds. It's ridiculous that we only have 1. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:31, 11 December 2009 ::::No keep this, TahiriVeila just has to be less retarded on his vote removals. —†Forgive & Forget† 18:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::We should be able to get this into great anyhow, we have 3 sin builds including 2 dagger ones where 1 is inferior(moebius) to the other but still they are both great so .... [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']][[User Talk:Tyraelxy|'XY']] 22:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think his vote removal was in order. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 22:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wow i thought the purpose of vetting this build was to get more 'great' paragon builds? No-one seems to care enough to actually make one :( [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 11:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I don't think we'll find one just like that. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 11:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm starting to think that there just isn't one... [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 12:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The concept of maintaining +100 armor on all other party members just isn't met without maintaining +100 armor on all party members. Ridiculous statement, but this build too doesn't pack SY just for not appearing like a variant of the imbagon. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 12:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That made no sense. It is actually doing something different - focussing on damage - it's just kinda bad and v conditional. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 13:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I didn't really aim for making much sense, but I believe I made a point. Why couldn't this pack SY over SYG? --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Because its long-lasting, to power soldier's fury in conjunction with TNTF. I could imagine SY having a bit too much downtime to really be all too useful. Although you're right, if this build had a 9th skill it would probably be SY. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 13:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::If this focuses on damage, why the hell doesn't it have daggers or a scythe? Thomas Dutch 13:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Because it's a frickin' paragon *grin* --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::So we can now agree that no para build will ever be as good as the imbagon? Why the fuck did I made a paragon anyway geez [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 19:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::everyone agrees imbagon will always be superior, just two top notch build masters want this in the pve section. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 20:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::How does that even vaguely make sense? Sure imbagon is better, I don't dispute that, our voting system supports this too. However "those two build masters" plus a large selection of players have asked for additional paragon builds which i think is a very, very reasonable thing to ask for. As I've said before, you're welcome to come up with something better, but as of yet all you've done is bitch. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 20:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) saying we need another paragon isn't a reason to vett a bad one. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 20:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Good point. But since that isn't what's happened here, I'm not entirely sure what you're bitching about. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::just a line above you said "sure imbagon is better". if imbagon is better, let's well this. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 21:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC)# :::This argument has been and gone. It's effectively as dumb as WELLing a MM build on the basis necro healer is better. Please do me (and yourself) a favour and follow Jake's wise advice, as posted below. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::it hasn't been and gone, you've just insulted me and moved on. mm and healers aren't trying to do the same thing. this paragon and imbagon are doing the same thing, one just has anthem of envy and one more spear attack. oh and 76 less armor bonus. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 21:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::They aren't doing the same thing, so until you can accept that i'm afraid this discussion is as pointless as the majority of your other posts. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 22:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::you claim one is doing damage. explain how the fuck this does damage. 2 spear attacks and anthem of envy. are you dumb? i dont pve and even i know thats not fucking damage. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 22:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::So much swearing :< [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 22:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No damage? We must be looking at different builds. I can see ias, increase adren gain, 70% chance crit and therefore of deep wound, additional damage from spear of lightening, anthem of envy and ebsoh and a bit of party support as a bonus. the damage isnt amazing compared to other professions but this is about as good as paragons get. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 22:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::"this is as good as paragons get". so lets post a mo/a with daggers and say "oh, its not that great, but this is the most damage a monk gets!". you dont run inferior builds just because you feel like doing a bit more damage with a profession not made to do damage. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 23:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::This is getting pretty boring. You clearly do not recognise that having just one suitable player build on a build storage site is pretty retarded on the grand scale of things. The moment two paragons want to vanquish an area together, according to PvX, they have a problem. The build may not be as strong as other professions but PvE isn't a game of rerolling, if dagger monk was significantly better than RoJ and we didn't already have aobut 14 vetted monk builds then it would of course be extremely appealing. And so back to my original point: if you really think you can come up with something better then go for it, until that moment this build isn't going anywhere. If I feel the need to repeat this again, there will be admin intervention. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 23:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Tbh Saint smiting does mucho domages :> --Frosty 23:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::its an invalid point lau. should we post dervish healers because we only have a few pve dervish builds? no, dervs suck at healing in pve, much the same that paragons suck at damage in pve. dont post horrible builds just for the sake of having more builds, thats not how pvx has ever worked. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 23:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::The advantage those dervish builds have is that they don't limit the builds other dervishes can take in your party. The moment someone takes an imba, what is your 2nd paragon left to do? If you can't answer this then you're really not in any position to bitch. Also you have to be joking, PvX used to store many many more builds than it does now - somehow I dont think they weren't of a better standard... the fact is really that build isn't too bad at all. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 00:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey saint, try not being a dumb cunt for once?--TahiriVeila 20:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::lau knows this because she instigated a partial genocide of pve builds. We dont have any derv healers in pve, just the orders derv, which is a utility biotch. Imbagons aren't needed everywhere in nm or hm, this build pumps more damage so its better in that aspect.-- 00:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::haha, well that too i guess! was refering to the removal of the Other catagory. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 00:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::thats exactly my point...we used to store all these extra crappy builds and now we dont. you wont give up, so its a useless topic, but at least people with brains will see your stupidity in paragons for damage in pve. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 00:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Paragons do big damagez, ask Armond-- 00:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Your point in the previous paragraph actually was that we're now storing the worst builds we've ever had here. Nice joke. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 14:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Anyone else peeing themselves over the fact that saint just suggested he's more intelligent than lau?--TahiriVeila 03:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I tl;dr'd it, but he definitely isn't ;o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::It's funny how I (well not on purpose) started a useless rant on this page, and btw Paragons will never be pure damage, just like ritualists, cause they weren't designed to be that way, BUT this is the closest a paragon can come to a damage dealer without losing too much support, and NOT being an imbagon, it's not great maybe but that's why it's only in Good category, that's where this belongs imo [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 15:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Not really your fault at all. Some people are just hunting for excuses to start a shitstorm. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh ok thanks ^^ and I loooove poros ^^ [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 22:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC)